Marshall X Everest
Marshall X Everest is a romantic relationship between Marshall and Everest. Fans have also adopted the name "Marverest" and "Evershall" for this pairing. Canon Season 2 * In "The New Pup", Marshall is the first one on take care of Everest, covering her (and Jake) with a blanket. * In "The New Pup" Marshall gives Everest some treats. After a moment, he hears that her stomach growls and gives her another treat. * In "The New Pup" When Everest stomach growls and Marshall asks "What is that? Is that a bear/storm?" Then Everest comforts him saying "It's my tummy. I'm hungry." Both of them smile and laugh at each other, Marshall gives her a treat twice after hearing her stomach growl again. * In "The New Pup" When Jake is talking, Marshall and Everest stare and smile at each other. * In "The New Pup," Marshall almost immediately offers her get more marshmallows after her stomach growls, making Everest gives him a dreamy look on her face when he goes to grab them for her. * In "The New Pup," Everest helps Marshall after he tripped over the table where the marshmallows he was getting for her were and yelled, " Best rescue ever." * In "Pups and The Big Freeze" Marshall and Everest see Zuma, Skye, and the others then we can see both of them stare and smile at each other before Marshall makes an ice slide for her. * In "Pups and the Big Freeze," Marshall makes Everest an ice slide with his water cannon. And she's the only one using it. Season 3 * In "Pups Save a Sports Day", when Marshall makes the snowboard ramp for her, Everest says "That is the nicest thing anyone's done for me! Ever! Ever!!! Thank you! Thank you!!"to him, making little jumps, both looking at each other's eyes very close and smiling. * In "All Star Pups" Everest sees Marshall's training and reacts kindly when Marshall fell and failed to pass the ball. * In "All Star Pups" Marshall says "Wow, Everest!" when she was doing a trick on the ball and then passing it to him. Both stare and smile at each other eventually. * In "Pups Save Sport Day" In the end of the episode when the pups get their medal, Everest was looking at Marshall and smile. * In "Pups Bear-ly Save Danny", when Everest tries to give the bears honey to go back to their cave, Marshall says "Those bears are getting awfully close to Everest!" with a worried expression. * In "Pups Bear-ly Save Danny" Everest comes back from throwing the honey jar on the bear's cave, and the first thing they do is look at each other the entire scene. * In "Pups Get Skunked" They are seen talking and walking together from the rest of the pups and stare and smile at each other. * In "Pups Get Skunked" Marshall said "Find anything, Everest?" and when Everest gets skunked, Marshall asks "Want to drink, Everest?" and sprays water on her but failed and Everest replied with "No, thanks Marshall" then both of them smile at each other (until Marshall sneezes). * In "Pups Get Skunked", when Everest claims that she doesn't need a bath, Marshall says "But it make me so...", sneezing afterwards. Everest seems to be worried about him and agrees then to take a bath after all. * In "Pups Get Skunked" Everest sees that Marshall is not comfortable with the skunk and offers herself for the skunk mission instead of Marshall because of his allergy to the smell. After it, Marshall thanks Everest and she winks at him in response (Even though he was needed after it regardless). * In "Pups Get Skunked" When Marshall is on the missions of getting out a spike on the skunk feet, Everest stares at him gently and push him playfully then said "Let me do this" (so Marshall would not go near the skunk). * In "Pups Save a Whale of a Tale", at the end of the episode, Everest playfully tags Marshall and both go to play together in the ice. * In "Pups Save a Whale of a Tale", When Everest tags Marshall, at first Marshall seems shocked but then quickly turn to happy and they stare and smile at each other happily. * In "The Pups Winter Wonder Show", when Marshall says his "I'm Fired Up" catchphrase in the Lookout, everyone looks at him crazy as always, but Everest (along with Tracker) smiles at him. Season 4 * In "Pups Save a Wild Ride" Everest is trying to play Pup Pup Boogie, but she trips and bumps into Marshall. She then apologizes and explains how she isn't good at Pup Pup Boogie looking down at her feet sad. Marshall smiles at her and comforts her, saying "It's OK, Everest. You'll get it" And Everest gives him a small smile in return. * In "Pups Save a Wild Ride" When Everest is wearing the bracelets and dance on the Pup Pup Boogie game, Marshall said "You're doing it, Everest!" complimenting Everest. * In "Pups Save Sensei Yumi", when Ryder said "Marshall is in trouble!" contacting Everest to help then Everest is shocked because Marshall is in trouble and determined to save him. * In "Pups Save Sensei Yumi" Everest's quote is: I would never miss a rescue, especially if it's for Sensei Yumi and Marshall! * In "Pups Save Sensei Yumi" Everest gets sad after Ryder commands Skye to land and not rescue Marshall because of the storm and asks "But how do we get down to Marshall?" * In "Pups Save Sensei Yumi" Everest exclaims "You are good!" about Marshall's skills in Pup-Fu. After it, both smile at each other. * In "Pups Save A City Kitty", Marshall suggest giving all credit to Everest in saving Cali. Marshall said "Thanks Cali, but it's really Everest who saved you!" to Cali then Cali goes to Everest. * In "Pups Save A City Kitty", Marshall & Everest are eating together and Marshall is staring at her with a big smile & his eyes opened wide as she says "Hey everybody, let's dance." * In "Pups Save a City Kitty" When Ryder, Katie and the pups are pulling the rope together, Marshall and Everest are seen pulling it and they are so close. Season 5 * In "Pups Go For Gold" When Everest arrives at the beavers' dam with Uncle Otis Goodway, Marshall is happy to see her and stares at her. Later they are seen driving next to each other and Everest stands next to only Marshall for the rest of the episode. * In "Mighty Pups", Everest can be seen looking at Marshall several times in the lookout. They also stand next to each other closely and can be seen with each other mostly. * In "Mighty Pups" (Trailer), Everest and Marshall are looking and smiling at each other excitedly. * In "Pups Save A Frozen Camp-Out", Everest is shown to be worry for him when he's out of control on the giant skateboard. After the crash, she gives him a dreamy look. Season 6 * "In Mighty Pups, Super PAWS: Pups Stop Harold's Deep Freeze", after Chase freeze tags Marshall, Everest goes over to unfreeze him. Right afterwards, she scratch behind his left ear while laughing and keeps going as the other pups are running pass them. Later when they're called to the Lookout and when Marshall is still (somehow) frozen during the mishap, Everest is yet again worry for him and unfreeze him after the crash. Early in the episode when Everest visits the Lookout, all the pups are extremely happy to see her. It is assumed that she and Marshall were looking directly at each other. * In a November 2019 promo for new episodes of PAW Patrol and the new series Blue's Clues & You! and later revealed in the episode "Pups Save The Bears", Ryder calls just Everest and Marshall(despite Rubble being with the two) to come see Rocky's fort. Marshall replies back that she was teaching him to use her rocket powered snowboard. Fandom & Reception This pairing has since received widespread acclaim from fans alike and has gotten alot of acceptance due to "The New Pup" and some hints already mentioned. The fans have shown their support either on Fanfiction or Fanart. It's Marshall's most popular straight pairing, so it is with Everest. Marshall x Everest has also got their share of hardcore shippers in either fanfics and/or fanart. Due to them appearing together a lot in merchandise and getting more attention during season 3 lately, the pairing has become very popular that some fans feel they have surpassed Chase X Skye as the most popular PAW Patrol ship ever. Trivia * Marshall is the only pup that has taken care of Everest with Jake since she made her debut on the series. * Marshall is the first pup Everest helped. * Marshall is the pup that Everest interacted the most after she made her debut from "The New Pup". Caring about her health & protection, feeding her, offering marshmallows and comforting her if she felt upset. * Marshall appears to care about Everest more than the others do. * In some fanfictions, Marshall sometimes consider Everest as one of his best friends. Which sometimes makes her blush. * (Toys) In the "Meet Everest" special pack, the special toy is Marshall with a Christmas hat. * In a PAW Patrol Holiday coloring book released in 2016, Marshall is in a Christmas box looking at Everest, and she is looking at him, both are smiling at eachother. * It is the second most-hinted ship after Chase X Skye * It has since surpass Chase X Skye as the most popular ship in PAW Patrol * In the PAW Patrol Rescue Run app game when you're playing as Everest, at one point in the game Marshall slips on some ice and Everest says "oh Marshall" in a kind way while giggling at the same time. * In "Pups and The Big Freeze" when Marshall said "I know what we need" referring to all pups but Everest is the only one using it. * According to Spin-Master on social media and the PAW Patrol Twitter page, they claim that the pups aren't in any way in love with one another. Some fans have questioned them, the fact that there's been numerous hints the studios have (purposely) put in the show implying signs of there being secret crushes between Chase X Skye and Marshall X Everest. Later in a Twitter reply, they have confirmed that it's the fans' decision whether or not the boy and girl pups should be in relationships.[1] Although they have stated that there still aren't confirmations of romance. Gallery J.jpg Screenshot 2019-12-03-01-04-24.png|Marshall comforts Everest IMG_20180309_153539.jpg|In Love First Sight of Love.png|First sight of Puppy Love, 2014 References https://paw-patrol-relation-ship.fandom.com/wiki/Marshall_X_Everest Category:Mature Ships